


October Twenty Five

by Kiraly



Category: Cold - Mean Mary (Song)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: There was a time the world was right, I made music for you in the nightNow the world has come undone, I touch the keys, and you freeze, like it’s a gun
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26
Collections: Jukebox 2020





	October Twenty Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



> This song deserves a much more complex story than I could write in the time given, so instead of writing something here's an art treat for you!


End file.
